sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun to Fish
Fun to Fish is a song in Episode 4. It is sung by Red, her Crabmon Silver, her father's Bukamon Pearl, and their new friend Kamemon while they fish food some food at Dragon Eye Lake. Lyrics :Silver: :The fish today are ready to bite :Come on underwater I'll show you a sight :Catch one , two :One, two, three, four :It's fun to fish :Fish the Crabmon way :Red: :If we were to swim the fish would flee :What I like to do is cast you see :Wait patiently 'til the fish are hungry :Kamemon, why don't you help me :Silver: :But the water here is so warm :It's nice with a meal, so what's the harm :Red: :Well for one thing, we don't have gills :People catch the fish with these basic skills :Pearl & Kamemon: :Oh yeah, it's so fun to fish! :Let's go, have a tasty dish :It's fun to fish in Dragon Eye Lake :We're having a ball no need for a break :Red: :So then, prepare your bait! :Kamemon: :You got it! :Red: :Toss the line and wait :Kamemon: :You got it! :Pearl: :Hey Kame-bro :Why do you fish :Like humans :You're a turtle-mon :Kamemon: :Fishing this way is so calming :Rest with my shell by a nice spring :Bait, toss, just sit and wait :Enjoy the sun :The sound of nature :Red and Silver: :Oh yeah, it's so fun to fish! :Let's go, have a tasty dish :It's fun to fish in Dragon Eye Lake :We're having a ball no need for a break :Silver: :OK, you're right, I understand :But I think we're all missing the point :The idea is to have some fun :Getting some food and time in the sun :If we get all our fill, we'll go to Coela Point :Red! :Silver & Red: :Bait, toss, wait, eat :Come on! :We're all getting famished :These dudes want food :Cartman (speaking): :Actually, I'm good :Pearl: :But dudes, :Fish is good you see :Yummy to the bone :Now just follow me :Red, Silver, Pearl, and Kamemon: :Oh yeah, it's so fun to fish! :Let's go, have a tasty dish :It's fun to fish in Dragon Eye Lake :We're having a ball no need for a break :Oh yeah, it's so fun to fish! :Let's go, have a tasty dish :It's fun to fish in Dragon Eye Lake :We're having a ball no need for a break :It's fun to fish in Dragon Eye Lake :We're having a ball no need for a break Trivia * This is Silver's first song of Season 1. ** And is Red's only song of Season 1. ** While also being the first song sung by a human female of the series. * Bebe's Penguinmon was originally supposed to sing some lines, but they were later cut or replaced by others. * This song reveals that Cartman doesn't like to eat fish. Category:Digi-SP Songs Category:Digi-SP Category:Songs sung by Digimon Category:Songs sung by Red Tucker Category:Songs sung by Silver Category:Dark Vortex Songs